The Smiling Hunter
by Kusumita
Summary: After Lina died, D returns and sees a young boy heading to the Capital to study on the History of the Nobility. He gets struck with a reflection on the two women that made an impact on his life.Set at the end of the Second Novel


Here's my first attempt at a Vampire Hunter D one shot. If you haven't read the second novel, you might be a weeee bit lost. I have read only the two novels, I would have read the third but it's so EXPENSIVE to buy.. D: In the novels, Doris had dark black hair, not red. D: In this one shot, D shed a bit more emotion than in the anime because in the books he already showed alot of emotion than on screen.

* * *

"I'm going to the Capital to learn the history of the Nobility!" 

The boy didn't turn back when he spoke those words, he didn't see the trickle of a smile on D's beautiful face. The gorgeous dampiel turn his back to the boy as he boarded the bus, the sound of the engine caressed the silence of D's audio as he sat there still on his horse.

_D…. you'll stay by my side..? I'm so scared_

_Always._

Lina's voice still echoed along the breeze of this former forever winter village. The winter of fear from the Nobility as long ago of the stolen children remained now a historical memory. He remembered her young vibrant face and her cleverness that hand once dumbfounded the stunning hunter.

_Goodbye… D Oh, the potential we had…_

D felt a foreign dampness creep down his pale face, he made no sudden movement to stop the harshness of the tears that now fell forebodingly to his once enigmatic features. Caressing his chest to the blue jewel he had once held around his neck, his protection he had given to Dan. Doris reminded him so of Lina, the black hair once swiveling in circles as the attraction of their virgin bodies had engulfed men around them into a form of crazy obsession. Doris's whip talent could match the astuteness of Lina, as they both used what had been bestowed upon them.

The castle that tumbled down upon D as he instructed Doris to run with Dan, he remembered the years that had passed since he was thought lost to Doris as he had managed to escape the hell hole of memories. He would never escape the pit in his chest as he knew he had to abandon the feelings felt towards he ones he began to love, he preferred for them to wither away and die for a calmer life than the blood lusting one of a vampyre. D would never be free as he remembered the gorgeous brunettes of his lifetime. So long ago he kept the special dark haired whip mistress in his heart, her fiery passion of never loosing. Doris's blunt approach as she had become to prey of the Lord in her village, locked away in the asylum until Lamika had set them free for him.

_Hmm, being the wife of a hunter; it would be difficult… I won't mind it though…_

_D! We can run away! Just run away and be together! D!_

_I'm going for Mathematics! Only Mathematics! I need to get out of this blasted town, if that's not my ticket… will you be?_

_I can't wait D! If you die, I can never pay you! I want to!_

The deathly pale white hand stroked his slightly gaping lips, the lips he had shared with Doris before they took to her to asylum, before he had to leave forever.

_He's gone… he's not coming back to us... D!_

_Please! Stop help… D!_

_D? …As in Dracula?_

Lamika's question echoed through out the raining stone of the collapsing castle. He had replied, but he noted on her face, it had gone unheard as the sounds deafened the dream like voice he possessed. His curls tumbled over his shoulder as the bus drove pass, the boy's dark eyes turned to D in curiosity. Not his son. He would never have a son; he could see the intelligence of Lina burning through the veins of the child.

_You've got to come with us! D! Your business isn't over! I need you!_

D needed them to. He admitted it; he had fallen in love with the huntress just as heavily as she had fallen in love with him. D gripped the cloth covering the chest where the pendent once sat against his firm chest as his beautiful face now stained with the lone slit of salty feeling that had washed over the flesh of his visage.

It was his life, the life he had been born into without choice; he had to face the consequences. The stoic features of his handsome face didn't show the pain stinging his heart nor his rambles engulfing his mind in a swarm of confusion which he could not face. He could see her, Doris, every night he would see her; holding on to him with a smile; a smile he would forever remember thought time. Doris would sit beside him when he stopped somewhere alone, Lina would always be beside her, smiling with her childlike appearance, just staring at him with the smirk of aptitude she always held.

The clouds parted and a slight beam of sunshine began to shed down upon the dark area which D now turned to see the bus moving in the distance. A faint smile crawled up the enigmatic features of the gorgeous hunter, a smile which would only be seen on angelic beings. He knew he would never be alone, Doris and Lina would stay with him forever… he would never be alone. If the boy had seen it, he would have gone on for the rest of his days on how he made that smile cross the hunter's lips. It was such a smile.

* * *


End file.
